Do you remember your first kiss
by toma QED
Summary: dimulai dari pertanyaan bodoh Roy... lalu apa hubungannya dengan rumor Roy yang tibatiba rajin dan sering menemui gadis di ujung jalan ? ditambah lagi seramnya riza hawkeye yang iri ! Royai, R&R !


_**Do you remember your first kiss?**_

- royai fansfiction –

Telah menjadi suatu kebiasaan buruk yang paling dibenci oleh Lt. Riza Hawkeye di kala mereka berdua sedang di kantor, sendirian, menunggu atasannya yang pemalas itu menyelesaikan paperworknya. Mulut Roy yang sedikit bawel dan adatnya yang ingin tahu itu yang selalu mengganggunya. Pertanyaannya macam-macam saja, misalnya "lieutenant, apa warna favoritmu ?" atau "apakah kau pernah berencana untuk menikah ?" dan semacamnya. Biasanya ia hanya akan menjawab dengan pertanyaan balik apakah ia sudah selesai menyelesaikan paperworknya atau tidak. Terkadang ia hanya menggeleng dan berkata "bukan urusan anda, sir "

Tentu saja pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu biasanya memang tidak memberikan beban pikiran pada Riza. Namun pertanyaan hari ini sedikit terasa berbeda, walaupun sama saja, tidak ia pikirkan juga.

"Riza, siapa orang yang beruntung yang mendapatkan first kissmu ?"

"maaf ?" tanyanya memastikan pendengarannya yang mungkin melakukan kesalahan karena ia sendirinya juga sejujurnya, sedikit mengantuk. "bisa anda ulangi, sir ?"

"aku tanya, siapa orang yang beruntung yang mendapatkan first kissmu ?"

Tak perlu banyak waktu bagi Riza untuk berpikir, karena jawabannya sudah pasti. Ia tersenyum. "tidak ada, sir. Tidak satu pun…"

Perubahan raut wajah yang signifikan tergambar di wajah Roy. "oh ?" tanyanya sedikit kurang puas. "kukira wanita cantik sepertimu seharusnya setidaknya sudah punya pacar, atau yah….setidaknya mungkin pernah berhubungan yang lebih dekat dari sekadar sahabat dengan laki-laki ?"

"tidak pernah, sir." Jawabnya tegas. "tidak ada waktu bagi saya untuk memikirkan hal yang demikian…. Dari kecil saya dididik dalam lingkungan kemiliteran, ayah,ibu, kakek saya semua di military sehingga.. anda tahu sendiri…"

Selama 7 tahun mereka bersama, tidak pernah ia bertanya pada Riza tentang masa kecilnya. "sama sekali tidak… ?"

"saya amat pasti, sepasti saya tahu anda belum menyelesaikan pekerjaan anda…"

Touché. Amat mengena sekali. Tak ada kalimat yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh Roy, yang kelihatannya amat pucat lalu segera kembali ke pekerjaannya.

…..

Hari-hari di military berjalan dengan monoton. KErtas bertumpuk yang harus diselesaikan, terkadang beberapa telepon, panggilan meeting, kertas bertumpuk lagi yang harus diselesaikan, fullmetal datang lalu mengejek-ejeknya dan memberinya tugas, lalu kertas lagi yang harus diselesaikan. Beberapa tembakan dari Hawkeye, lalu pergi ke panggilan meeting, dan kertas bertumpuk lagi. Hanya berputar-putar di dalam lingkaran seperti itu saja….membosankan.

Tepat pukul 5 sore, Roy Mustang telah selesai mengerjakan _seluruh _paperworknya, lalu cepat-cepat ia keluar dari kantor menuju ke ujung jalan dari headquarter. Perubahan sifat anehnya yang tiba-tiba ini mulai tercium ke seluruh kantor. Beberapa membuat rumor kalau setiap hari ia menemui gadis penjual alat lukis di ujung jalan itu. Ada beberapa yang bilang kalau hubungan mereka sudah mulai serius. (hal ini tentunya amat membakar amarah Lt Hawkeye yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah iri dan kesalnya setiap mendengar personel military membicarakan hal demikian.) Ada rumor lain yang berkata bahwa colonel mereka melakukan pekerjaan sampingan sebagai penjaja cinta…nah ! itu tidak mungkin ! Playboy seperti dia tidak perlu melakukan hal yang demikian untuk mencari gadis manis yang akan diajaknya tidur bersama. Lagi pula gaji di military ditambah sebagai state alchemist bukanlah jumlah yang kecil.

Pokoknya, sampai detik itu, tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa membuka rahasia kejanggalan tingkah laku colonel mereka. Tidak hawkeye sekalipun ! Walau ia ingin bertanya, namun colonelnya akan selalu menghindar dengan alasan ia telah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik, sehingga setiap kali yang terpojok adalah dirinya.

…..

Hari ini mungkin menjadi akhir dari tingkah laku 'aneh' dari Roy mustang belakangan ini. Satu harian ia tidur tanpa mengerjakan pekerjaannnya. Mustang kembalilah menjadi Mustang biasanya yang pemalas itu. Kemalasannya ini memaksa Riza untuk tinggal kembali, menungguinya menyelesaikan paperworknya, hal yang sudah absent ia lakukan selama 1 bulan lebih.

Kali ini pertanyaan roy sedikit…. Berbeda dari biasanya. Hari ini adalah 'permintaan'. Ia meminta wanita pirang itu mengunjungi 'rumah barunya' sepulang kerja nanti. Awalnya Riza menolak dengan sopan ajakannya itu. namun, dengan arogannya kata-kata "aku memerintahkanmu sebagai atasan" membuatnya merasa bersalah dan mengiyakan tawarannya itu.

Rumah yang dikatakan roy benar-benar 'rumah' seperti yang ia katakan. Bukan apartemen, ataupun kamar military. Rumah. Di depannya terdapat halaman besar dengan taman mawar. Di tengah-tengahnya ada patung dua ekor burung merpati dengan air mancur dibawahnya. Masuk sedikit ke dalam, interior rumahnya ditata sedikit… kekanak-kanakkan dan tidak profesional, namun Riza merasa ada perasaan nyaman di dalamnya. Langit-langit rumah dibuat cukup tinggi, sekitar 10-12 meter dari atas tanah. Di sampingnya, terdapat tangga putar ke arah kanan dan kiri, menghantar ke arah ruangan yang berbeda-beda.

"sir ! ini fantastis ! anda akan tinggal di sini seorang diri ? di rumah sebesar ini ?" tanya riza bersemangat sambil ikut berkeliling, dipandu oleh Roy dari ruangan ke ruangan.

"itu belum seberapa…. Aku menghabiskan hampir setengah dari gaji 3 tahunku untuk rumah ini…." Ia menyengir, lalu dengan tidak sengaja menggandeng tangan Riza. "mau kuantar ruangan lainnya ?"

Riza mengangguk, membiarkan sekali-kali dirinya dimanjakan selayaknya seorang wanita. Mereka berjalan ke arah barat dari rumah itu, ke arah di mana matahari sore mulai membenamkan dirinya di garis horizon.

Pintu kayu besar terbuka, membawa mereka ke kamar tidur king size dengan jendela besar yang tertutup oleh gorden putih tranparan. Riza berjalan ke arah jendela, lalu membukanya lebar-lebar. Angin sepoi berhembus ke arah kamar. Wanita itu menapakkan jejaknya ke arah luar sedikit, hanya untuk menemukan balkon besar untuk menikmati indahnya langit yang disapu kuas orange kemerahan

"waah...! Warnanya bagus sekali….,"bisiknya pelan dibawah nafasnya."Luar biasa..."

Roy tersenyum sambil berjalan pelan mendekatinya."Kau suka pemandangannya?"

"bagus sekali,Roy! Tempat terindah yang pernah kudatangi ! Mungkin lebih bagus daripada istana fuhrer !" Tanpa tersadar,ia mengurangi sedikit penjagaan dirinya. Memanggil nama depan Roy,tersenyum lepas seperti ini..Benar-benar tidak terasa seperti dirinya saja.

"Syukurlah kau menyukainya...Tidak sia-sia aku mengajakmu ke sini..." Roy sedikit membungkukkan badannya yang ditopang oleh kedua tangannya di atas teralis balkon putih itu sehingga tingginya sama dengan wanita pirang disampingnya yang sedang mengagumi indahnya matahari yang sedang perlahan tenggelam. Ia memutar kepalanya sedikit menghadap wajah riza. "Tapi,aku masih punya satu tempat yang lebih bagus lagi dari itu..."

"hmm?"

"ikut aku.." Roy menawarkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Riza yang kemudian mereka keluar dari kamar itu menuju ke lantai satu di ruangan sayap barat.

"kau tahu," matanya lekat menatap Riza. "Ini akan menjadi tempat favoritku ketika nanti aku tinggal di sini.." katanya sebelum membuka pintu besar dari kayu mahogani itu.

Riza tidak mempunyai ide tentang apa yang sedang Roy katakan,namun ia sendirinya tersentak ketika dirinya menjejakkan langkahnya dalam ruangan itu lalu Roy menyalakan perapian besar dengan apinya yang ada di tengah ruangan itu.

Lukisan potret berpigura dari dirinya waktu kecil di atas kanvas 8x5 m yang amat besar,sedang tersenyum lebar diatas ayunan dengan gaun putih berenda bunga dibawahnya. Rambutya digerai panjang dengan bandana putih. Senyumannya yang lebar menampilkan giginya yang lenyap dua buah di depan. Di sekitarnya,tetumbuhan hijau kelihatan bersahabat dengannya,seolah dialah seorang peri bunga yang amat cantik. Dikanan kirinya masih ada dua buah lukisan lagi yang masih setengah selesai dan satunya lagi masih kosong.

"Anganmu melayang pada..sesuatu?"tanya Roy menyentaknya keluar dari kekaguman pada lukisan itu.

"ini..." tanya Riza tidak percaya. "kau yang menggambarnya sendiri ?"

Roy hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Itu alasannya setiap hari aku ke toko alat lukis di ujung jalan itu.."

"…aku turut kasihan pada bet mereka yang tidak berguna itu…tidak ada yang betul…" Roy hanya tertawa mendengar komentar Riza.

"kau…ingat ?" tanyanya sedikit ragu untuk memastikannya. "…. Memang sudah cukup lama…tapi aku masih punya kertasnya…"

"masih ada ?"

Roy memberikan kertas yang terlipat itu pada Riza. Wanita itu tidak dapat menahan masa lalu yang seolah tiba-tiba datang kembali merasuki ingatannya.

_/flashback/_

5 km dari desa, di dalam sebuah gua, gadis kecil itu, duduk termenung sambil merangkul kedua lututnya. Di sebelahnya lelaki yang sekitar 2 tahun lebih tua darinya, mengikuti gayanya, terdiam memandangi gadis kecil itu.

"…tentara-tentara itu menghancurkan tempat tinggal kita lagi…." Bisik lelaki itu pelan. "sudah kelima kalinya kita harus pergi, entah kemana…"

"Roy…" panggilnya, seolah ada sesuatu yang amat sakit dalam hatinya. "…ini….harus berjalan terus ? Perang ini…Desa kita yang selalu dihancurkan…Orang meninggal di sana sini….Kita…harus selalu hidup terlunta-lunta di jalan ? Yang bertahan diantara mayat para tentara dan warga yang bergelimpangan ? ini… harus ada ?"

" entah…" si lelaki itu merenggangkan tangannya dan merangkul gadis itu mendekat ke arahnya. "… aku ingin bisa mengubah keadaan di negara ini….Ini…rahasia kita, oke ?"

Si gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya, dan lelaki itu pun mulai menceritakan mimpi-mimpinya. "Aku akan masuk kedalam kemiliteran. Suatu saat aku akan menjadi Fuhrer…dan menghentikan perang yang menyedihkan ini… Pada saat itu, kita semua bisa tinggal dengan enak. Tidak perlu ada banyak orang mati karena perang. Tidak ada orang lagi yang kelaparan…"

"Kalau begitu, nanti kalau sudah menjadi Fuher, Roy harus membuatkan rumah yang bagus untukku !" si gadis mulai girang, termakan oleh ambisi besar lelaki itu. "bagaimana dengan taman bunga yang besar di halaman ? Aku ingin rumah yang besaar !"

Roy tertawa mendengar Riza yang sudah kembali bersemangat. Ia mengeluarkan kertas dan bolpoin dari saku kemejanya. "kalau begitu, kita rancang dari sekarang saja ! Oke..pertama, taman bunga yang besar…" ia mulai mensketsa denah rumah impian mereka. "…Rumah yang besaar ! Hey ! kenapa harus besar ?"

"hm… karena di cerita Cinderela, rumah pangerannya besaar sekali…! dan aku ingin !"

"Kalau begitu, kita harus buat rumah yang sangaat besar."

"kenapa tiba-tiba kau setuju ?"

"Karena kita akan punya 11 orang anak laki-laki sehingga bisa jadi satu kesebelasan. Karena itu kita butuh rumah yang besar…"

"anak laki-laki ?" Riza mengerut. "aku ingin anak perempuan ! Sehingga nanti, kita bisa bersama-sama menanam bunga di kebun dan memasak…juga main boneka !"

Roy mengalah. "ya sudah…kita buat kesebelasan campuran….laki-laki dan perempuan."

"Deal !" ia tersenyum. "lalu….di taman belakang aku ingin ada pohon besar dan ayunan seperti di depan rumahku dulu ! Di sana harus ada hamparan rumput, sehingga kita bisa piknik bersama-sama di belakang rumah.."

"hamparan rumput ? Kita tidak akan buat peternakan,kan ?" Riza hanya cekikikan. "oke… ke dalam rumahnya…. Yang paling penting, dua buah tangga putar….kamar tidur utama…11 kamar anak….dapur…"

"kita perlu 11 buah kamar anak !" teriak Riza tak percaya. "apa tidak terlalu banyak ? Lagipula kan sepi kalau satu kamar hanya sendirian…."

"kita kurangi... 4 cukup ?"

"boleh…."

Mereka pun terus menggambar sketsa rumah _masa depan_ mereka. Yah... hampir seluruhnya dimonopoli oleh keinginan Riza yang terkadang sedikit aneh pula…

"Oke. Semua sudah lengkap…. Kamar utama, 4 kamar anak, dapur, perpustakaan, kamar bermain…." Mata kuning besarnya itu menyipit sambil menunjuk satu ruangan kosong yang tidak ia kenali. "ini ruangan apa, roy ?"

Roy tersenyum misterius, tidak hendak memberitahukan jawabannya.

"ayo ..ayo….ayo.. ! Kasih tahu !" riza merengek-rengek sambil sedikit menarik lengan kemejanya. "ayo ! kan nanti aku juga tinggal di sana….aku perlu tahu !"

"itu.." ia tersenyum lagi. "Riza's room. Khusus kujadikan hadiah untukmu…"

"Riza's room ? untuk apa ?"

"tempatku bersantai….Di tengah ruangan nanti aku akan buat lukisan Riza yang amat besar ! Riza yang sedang tersenyum lebar ! "

Bukannya senang, gadis itu malah merenggut. "kenapa harus aku ? kenapa tidak lukisan Roy atau Maes atau Gracia ?"

"karena…." Roy menarik nafasnya dengan panjang. Hatinya berdebar cepat, entah kenapa. Baru pertama kalinya seumur hidup ia merasakan suatu…debaran seperti ini. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan….kenapa…kenapa harus Riza ? Karena ia ingin Riza…Karena memang sudah sepantasnya Riza. Bukan yang lain. "…. Aku sayang Riza…."

"aku juga sayang Roy… aku sayang Gracia…aku sayang maes….aku juga sayang semuanya…" jawabnya santai dengan polos, tidak sadar kalau di dalam lawan bicaranya sedang terjadi gejolak yang amat besar.

"bu..bukan begitu !" Hatinya serasa mau copot. Mukanya terasa panas. "a..aku…aku.."

"Muka Roy merah…Roy sakit ?" Riza memajukan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan Roy. Tangan kecilnya meraba wajahnya, merasakan tubuh Roy yang semakin terasa panas. Sebuah tangan lainnya, milik Roy, menghampiri dagunya, dan menariknya ke dalam dekapannya, tanpa tersadar, bibir mereka pun bertemu. Amat cepat…. Simple…dan kosong. Tapi bagi keduanya itu amat berarti. Ciuman pertama mereka.

Riza segera menarik diri ketika sadar, lalu keduanya membuang muka karena malu. Barulah kali ini gantian wajahnya yang tertular _penyakit _Roy itu. Merah dan terasa amat panas.

"ma..maaf.."

"ti..tidak…tidak apa-apa…"

"itu…maksudku.." Kaki Roy sekarang terasa amat lemas. Ia jatuh terduduk kembali. "…aku sayang Riza…seperti papamu sayang mamamu.."

"…roy….." Riza terdiam. Mulutnya seakan terkatup…. Tenggorokannya tercekat oleh sesuatu. Rasanya kering dan…ia tidak bisa bicara apa pun….

Keduanya terdiam. Riza hendak mencoba bicara kembali, ketika ia mendengar mamanya memanggil namanya.

"…aku harus pulang, Roy…" bisiknya pelan. "sampai jumpa besok…"

"ya…" roy memaksakan senyumannya. "hati-hati di jalan…sampai jumpa besok…" sejujurnya, kata sampai jumpa besok lebih terdengar seperti ucapan selamat tinggal…yang tidak ingin ia dengar. Ia menelan ludahnya. Besok Riza akan datang kembali…ia percaya.

_/end of flash back/_

"keesokan harinya aku menunggu hingga malam…dan kau sudah tidak ada.."

Riza menunduk. "maaf…. Pada malam hari itu pun aku sekeluarga sudah meninggalkan desa itu…. kami pindah ke tempat kakek, di mana kata mama kami bisa tinggal lebih baik…aku…tidak tahu kalau kamu menungguku…"

"tidak apa-apa….ini… janjiku dari waktu kita masih kecil dulu…. Riza's Room…" kembali pandangan mereka tertuju pada gadis kecil yang sedang tersenyum itu. "cantik sekali bukan…?...maksudku…dirimu…"

Riza menggeleng. "aku yang dulu..polos…wajah yang belum mengenal senapan untuk membunuh….tangan yang masih bersih dari darah…sekarang aku tidak bisa tersenyum lebar seperti itu lagi.."

"Tidak, Riza ! Selamanya kau masih punya tampak yang bersinar seperti dulu…dan itulah yang aku suk- " kalimatnya terhenti. Roy cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya. "lupakan…."

_Bodoh ! untuk apa kau mengajaknya ke sini ? Sekarang kau hampir mengatakan apa yang ada dalam perasaanmu tapi kau tolak ? Bodoh !_

"terima kasih untuk hari yang indah, _sir_ " bisik Riza sambil berjalan pelan ke arah pintu. "Aku….aku…"Riza menggelengkan kepalanya. "selamat sore." Wanita itu pun berlari ke luar ruangan, mencari pintu keluar. Roy berdiri membatu di sana. Tiga detik kemudian baru es dalam dirinya mencair dan segera ia berlari mengejar Riza.

Riza berlari keluar ruangan. Hatinya sakit, entah kenapa. Ia tidak ingin hubungan mereka melampaui apa yang seharusnya. Ia tidak ingin merusak apa yang sudah mereka bangun selama ini. Cukuplah sebagai seorang atasan dan bawahan…

Ia terus berlari. Tanpa disadari, sepertinya ia kehilangan arah. Ia terhenti sebentar, menarik nafasnya. Roy tidak mungkin mengejarnya hingga ke sini.

Dari belakang, ia mendengar bunyi langkah kaki orang. "rupanya cepat juga kau berlari…" ia terengah-engah, sambil menjulurkan tangannya meraih tangan Riza. "jangan pergi lagi…oke !"

"….sir.. tolong lepaskan saya…"

"Riza… lepaskan semua keformalan…aku ingin… kau menjadi penghuni di rumah ini…menemaniku menghabiskan masa tuaku nanti…. Selamanya….kita bersama…"

"Sir….tolong. Lupakan masa lalu itu…semuanya sudah berlalu…" ia menarik nafas. "tidak ada lagi….tidak ada lagi….Riza Hawkeye yang dulu…tidak…"

Roy tidak mempunyai kata-kata untuk membalas, namun menarik riza ke arahnya dan mengunci bibir mereka bersamaan. "…kau ingat…kenapa kutanya apakah kau ingat siapa yang mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu ? Aku ingin kau mengingatnya….mengingat ciuman pertama _kita_…"

Riza menarik dirinya. Matanya terasa basah, jantungnya berdebar cepat…sama seperti waktu itu. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin menyesal lagi seperti dulu. Ini saatnya. Wanita itu segera melompat ke arah Roy dan memeluknya erat. "…roy….ya ! aku mau… Aku ingat semuanya… Aku ingat !"

"Riza….aku sayang kamu….dan jangan katakan kalau kau sayang semuanya…" ia tertahankan sambil menatap mata kuning Riza yang besar itu. "menyayangiku….hanya satu-satunya untukku…"

Riza tersenyum, memeluk Roy lebih erat lagi. Setelah itu mereka membagi ciuman ketiga mereka dibawah pohon rindang dengan siluet mereka dibawah matahari yang sedang terbenam….

_**Do you remember OUR first kiss ?**_


End file.
